The present invention relates to architectures for local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) applications.
Local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) in an existing architecture involves broadcasting microwave signals at frequencies at or above 28 Ghz to small receiver dishes, typically installed on the top of apartment buildings. At that high frequency, line-of-sight is required for maximum signal performance. The received LMDS signal may then be distributed through the building. LMDS technologies may also be used at lower frequencies to limit the strict line-of-sight limitations. In general, existing LMDS systems use the LMDS receiver to serve one customer or subscriber, with each different customer or subscriber having a dedicated LMDS receiver.
Although existing deployment of LMDS technologies has been quite limited, the higher frequencies and additional bandwidth associated therewith is not yet being utilized to its full potential. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for LMDS architectures that overcome limitations of the prior art and utilize LMDS technologies to the fullest.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a broadband communication system utilizing LMDS technologies to extend the reach of broadband service.
It is another object of the present invention to integrate LMDS technology into existing wireline networks to expand network capabilities, extending the reach of land line networks, and reducing the cost of current land line networks.
In carrying out the above objects, a broadband communication system is provided. The system comprises a central office connected to a high speed network, a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) hub, a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) remote terminal, and a plurality of customer digital signal lines connected to the remote terminal. The LMDS hub connects to an antenna that operates to transmit a signal. A fiber connects the central office to the hub to send the signal from the central office to the hub, allowing the antenna to transmit the signal. The remote terminal operates to receive the signal and further operates to separate the signal into a plurality of customer signals corresponding to a plurality of customers. Each customer digital signal line operates to send a customer signal to the corresponding customer.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a broadband communication system comprises a central office, a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS), remote terminal, and a plurality of customer digital signal lines. The central office is connected to a high speed network and includes a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) hub. The LMDS hub is connected to an antenna operative to transmit a signal. The remote terminal operates to receive the signal and further operates to separate the signal into a plurality of customer signals corresponding to a plurality of customers. The customer digital signal lines are connected to the remote terminal, and are operative to send a customer signal to the corresponding customer.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, a broadband communication system comprises a central office connected to a high speed network, a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) hub, and a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) remote terminal. The LMDS hub includes an antenna operative to transmit a signal. A fiber connects the central office to the hub to send the signal from the central office to allow the antenna to transmit the signal. The remote terminal operates to receive the signal. A fiber connects the remote terminal to a network interface node operative to receive the signal and further operative to separate the signal into a plurality of customer signal corresponding to a plurality of customers. The signals are delivered with a plurality of customer digital signal lines connected to the node. Each customer digital signal line operates to send a customer signal to the corresponding customer.
Yet further, in carrying out the present invention, a broadband communication system in which a central office is connected to a high speed network is provided. The central office is connected to a network interface node with a plurality of customer subscriber lines connected thereto. The system comprises a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) hub connected to an antenna operative to transmit a signal. The hub is connected to the central office. The system further comprises a local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) remote terminal. The remote terminal operates to receive the signal and further operates to send the signal to the network interface node, thereby increasing total bandwidth inflow to the network interface node to allow additional customer subscriber lines to be connected thereto.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, systems of the present invention provide architectures for LMDS applications for high and low speed data services, in addition to allowing integration of LMDS technology into existing wireline networks. As such, LMDS technology in accordance with the present invention may be utilized to extend the reach of land line networks, advantageously reducing the cost of current land line networks. Further, although LMDS technologies are generally utilized in the gigahertz frequency range, lower frequencies may be used as appropriate for a particular application, depending on the needed distance between the broadcasting and receiving antennas, and other conditions as appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the high bandwidth of LMDS technologies makes embodiments of the present invention useful for data, voice, and combinational transmissions including both voice and data.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.